moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Scarlet Hammer
The Scarlet Hammer was an organization that took after the Scarlet Crusade's original ideals, before any sort of corruption. It served in several campaigns alongside the coalition formed by The Bulwark and continued to fight against the agents of the New Horde in the Kingdom of Lordaeron. Ranks '((OOC))' This rank is for the alternatives characters that are either too low level, do not qualify to be in the Hammer, or are not regulated enough. Any guild member is welcome to bring in all the alts they want, but make sure to let the officer know who you are, so a guild note can be made, and identification goes smoothly. 'The Initiate' The runt of the litter, the cannon fodder, the ones who have yet to prove themselves. Depicted by their shabby, second-rate armor and their forgettable names, the initiates are both the most overlooked rank, and the most important one of them all. No structure stands without it's foundation, and the initiates that join the Hammer are what keeps the Flame burning. The initiate joins after contacting a officer of the Hammer, filling out the appropriate application, and then being interviewed by an appropriate member of the Hammer. After taking the oath and donning the colors, the initiate is born, casting aside all previous achievements and titles to seek new glory in the Scarlet Crusade. 'The Footman ' The military's backbone, the footman are the initiates who wished to continue down the soldier's path in the Crusade, donning the armor appropriate to the specializations of the soldier. These soldiers have enough power behind their voice to lead patrols, train, or even coordinate with an officer to begin campaigns and missions, should they be deemed worthy. These are the fingers to the hand, the ones who lead more specifically than an officer can, working in small groups to lay the foundation for their own ascension to higher ranks. 'The Adherent' Some initiates, depending on their capabilities, will have two choices: To continue as a footman, or become an Adherent, a disciple to the Light and the Crusade's church. These members will wear the robes or magically-imbued cloth of the clergy's lower ranks, and take their place behind the lines, to heal, support, or decimate the foes of the Light with righteous fire and retribution. The adherent will also have the opportunity to lead their own religious gatherings, sermons, teachings, and other events, with an officer's consent. These members of the Scarlet Crusade are rare, and treasured greatly, for those who chose to put aside the sword, and pick up the books and robes of the religious sect. will find enlightenment, glory, and praise from the scarlets within, and the onlookers without who see our faith, undiminished. 'The Elect ' Once a darker order, the Scarlet Crusade's 'information gathering' consisted of torturing and worse methods too dark to comprehend. The Hammer's nature has cleansed that darkness, turning the Inquisitors into Elects, operatives and spies who work for the sole purpose of gathering information, scouting, operative or undercover work. Those who were footmen have the option to join, but must be evaluated by the Elect's current leader. These abilities will generally fall within a nimble rogue or monk's capabilities, but a sly priest or paladin have never shied from the Elect's calling, should they prove worthy. 'The Faithful ' The next step in the Clerical Sect's ranking, Adherents gain this rank once they have proven to lead sermons, heal or empower units in battle, and continue to participate and aid the guild as all others should. These Faithful will be garbed in the white and black robes of the priest, bearing the Scarlet crest on top of it. These men and women will be seen saying prayers before the masses, or behind the lines before a charge. They are the soul of the Crusade, and ensure that the order remains pure. 'The Crusader ' These are the main body of the Scarlet Crusade's military power. The Crusader has proven themselves in numerous battles, training, and tests, with qualifying leadership skills, and are able to lead all ranks beneath it, save the Faithful and Elect, who stand beside them in rank. The Crusader is the shield and the sword of Crusade, the ones with the means to move the Crusade forward into a glorious future. To receive this rank is an honor, and shows that the Hammer welcomes you as a true brother or sister into the Scarlet Crusade. 'The Praetorian ' Once elite guards to the Scarlet Hammer's leaders, the praetorians were always handpicked from the best to lead where others could not, to aid in the leadership's meetings, delegations, and endeavors. They are the leaders of the Hammer, second only to the Redeemers and third to the Grand Redeemer. They are the active members of the Hammer who can put forth initiative, effort, pride in their guild, and only the best leadership skills. 'The Redeemers ' Their titles are different, their minds of unlike thinking, their scars are many, and their faith is resolute. Those who sacrificed everything to be where they are, these are the high members of the Scarlet Crusade that decide what happens, where it happens, how, and when. They are to be given the utmost respect, for they have earned it after best exemplifying the core values of the Hammer. Those who reach this level are given enough trust to take over as a leader, should the day come for the current one to step down, for each and every Redeemer is qualified. The Redeemers serve as the leader's advisors in all issues, their differing views covering any and all angles to a problem, working together to take the next step to securing the Hammer's future. 'The Grand Redeemer ' While this title has changed, the essence of the rank has not. This is your leader, your director, the one who directs and keeps the Hammer moving forward by making the final decision. The Grand Redeemer is the face of the Hammer, the one who will delegate both on the field with a strategic mind, and off the field with a silver tongue. The leader will always consult his Redeemers before making a decision, but the Grand Redeemer's word is to be followed without question. As the Hammer's leader, he or she will devote all they have to making the Hammer a better military, a better order, and a better family. =OOC Information= ---- Guild Rules: In-Character: ''' *The soldier will not disrespect, threaten, or disobey a commanding officer. *The soldier will not disrespect or threaten a Fellow Scarlet. *The soldier will not threaten or begin fights with local townfolk, unless in self defense of the Scarlet's own well-being. *The soldier will wear the uniform given to them by their officer during times of duty and representation. *The soldier will work to the best of their ability to promote the prosperity and ability of the Scarlet Hammer. '''Out-Of-Character: *We ask that you be active enough to be on for at least one event per week. Activity is what keeps the Council pushing forward with new events and ideas. *Trolling, Public OOC tomfoolery that in inappropriate or disrespectful, or any public disruption on a Scarlet Hammer character is 100% UNACCEPTABLE! You will receive one warning, before being kicked. *No prejudicial jokes, statements, or derogatory remarks will be tolerated. You will be given one warning, before being demoted or kicked. Opinions and debates are all well and fine, but don't start arguments, or debate tentative or hurtful subjects (e.g. Mental illnesses, any disabilities.) You will receive a warning, before being demoted or kicked. *HELP US OUT! Do PvE, PvP, or level an alt to accumulate gold, finish weekly challenges for the guild, and improve the overall quality of play time, even if it isn't RP-wise! Other Information: is a roleplaying guild based upon the Scarlet Crusade, and its original ideals, before any sort of corruption. In this post and the next, I'll be listing ranks, rules, expectations, and so forth. Website: http://forthehammer.shivtr.com/ *Note: IC interview IS required!* Level 40+ Requirement Other Notes: Recently updated forum post on the Moon Guard Forums: (The Scarlet Hammer) Contacts: Ailardan (Guild Master) Cinaed (Officer) Eonasio (Sub-Officer) Dmittry (Sub-Officer) Naevius (Sub-Officer) Altrek (Sub-Officer) Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:Organizations Category:Lordaeron Organizations Category:Lordaeron Guilds Category:Alliance Guilds Category:The Scarlet Hammer Category:Alliance Military Guilds